


croissant boy

by scorchion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, i love them, they make me go vvvvvv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchion/pseuds/scorchion
Summary: "Ya smell nice.""Yeah? What do I smell like?""Croissants.""What?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 328
Collections: my babies





	croissant boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/scorchions) account. 
> 
> I'll probably just be posting stuff from my drafts and things. Come on over and chat, maybe ask a question or two. :)

An inkling of consciousness whispers, _"hey, you're asleep,"_ into his ear before his eyes flutter open and he is very much not asleep. He notes the sunlight against the curtains, painting the charcoal gray into a deep orange. Something, or rather someone, tickles his collarbone with their breath, and he looks down to be met with a head of messy bleached hair. The corners of his mouth flick upwards ever so slightly, and he moves a hand to thread his fingers through Atsumu's hair.

Atsumu takes in a deep inhale before murmuring a "g'mornin', Omi."

Kiyoomi cranes his neck to press a kiss to the top of Atsumu's head, "Good morning."

He absently massages Atsumu's scalp with his fingers, staring at the ceiling. It's nice, waking up together like this: it's peaceful and quiet, save for his and Atsumu's breathing, which, now that he's thinking about it, is a bit odd. It's too deep, too focused, for someone who has presumably just woken up.

Kiyoomi lets him continue whatever it is he's doing for another breath or two, then he stills the hand in Atsumu's hair and asks, "What are you doing?"

He doesn't get an answer immediately, Atsumu nudges himself further into the crook of his neck first, then says, "Ya smell nice."

"Yeah?" Kiyoomi replies, an amused lilt in his voice, "What do I smell like?"

While Atsumu's busy inhaling him, Kiyoomi thinks that, yes, he should smell nice. He usually smells nice. Kiyoomi uses the word "usually" because after a game or practice, he's more sweaty than pleasant and when he and Atsumu get riled up, lust is the only thing that permeates the air, but now, first thing in the morning, he should smell good. He absently wonders what exactly Atsumu is smelling on him today, it could possibly be their peppermint body wash, or his grapefruit face wash, or maybe the argan oil formula he uses on his hair; any of those things would be reasonable answers that make sens㇐

"Croissants."

"What?"

"Ya smell like croissants."

Kiyoomi gives the ceiling a confused look, "O-kay."

"Y'do!" Atsumu says, with the tone of a petulant child.

He flexes his fingers in Atsumu's hair in a subconscious move to placate him, "I thought I'd smell like laundry or soap or something."

"Well, that too, but," The hem of his shirt is lifted up and breath wafts across his bare chest. "Under all that, yer croissants."

Kiyoomi huffs out a laugh at that, "I'm croissants."

"Yes."

He shakes his head with a small smile on his lips while Atsumu goes back to breathing him in. They continue like that for a few more moments, then Kiyoomi feels the wetness of a tongue briefly touch his skin. He pays it no mind until he remembers, _"wait, morning breath is a thing."_

Instead of scrunching his fingers in Atsumu's hair, Kiyoomi lets his hand glide through the locks until it's cradling the base of his neck, "Can you close your mouth, please? Wait, why is your mouth even open in the first place?"

"'Cause I can smell ya better this way."

"You're a fucking animal."

The bleached-blond hums before continuing, "Didja know that cats leave their mouths open after smellin' things because it helps them smell things better?"

"That's just further proving my point."

Atsumu mutters something about "'m just tryna tell ya somethin' cool, God," as he pulls Kiyoomi's shirt back down. He leaves his hands inside his shirt though, tucking them under his back. He settles down a moment later with his ear pressed to Kiyoomi's breastbone.

A few moments pass before Atsumu speaks again, "What do I smell like?"

Kiyoomi clicks his tongue in contemplation, "I don't know. Come closer."

Atsumu wiggles up to his face and Kiyoomi presses his nose to his scalp, breathing in. Well, he smells nice, but there isn't a scent word he can put to what Atsumu smells like. Whatever it is makes Kiyoomi feel warm and comfortable, like a fuzzy blanket. He tries to find a word that would work, but nothing other than "soft" comes to mind, so that's what he says.

"I don't know, soft?" Kiyoomi shrugs, "That's not a scent, but that's all I can think of."

"Soft?"

"Mhm."

Atsumu snorts, "That's worse than 'croissants,' so I win."

"What do you mean 'I win,'" Kiyoomi says, which comes out as more of a statement than a question.

A chin digs into his sternum and his dark eyes meet brown ones, "'Croissants' made more sense, so I win."

"That in itself doesn't make sense, but okay."

Atsumu's head flops back onto his chest, "It does!"

"Alright, whatever."

There's a few seconds of comfortable silence before a hand comes up to poke at his forehead, "I hear ya ridiculin' me in yer head, Croissant Boy. Shut up."

Kiyoomi snorts because he was, in fact, thinking that Atsumu was a little weird for thinking that their conversation about smells was a competition, but it was also cute. He loves how well Atsumu knows him, and to comply with his last statement, keeps his mouth closed. He threads his fingers through Atsumu's hair once again and pets him a few times before leaving them to rest. The pleasant stillness in the room cradles their bodies like a warm hug, and Kiyoomi suddenly finds it difficult to keep his eyes open. He doesn't fight to stay awake as he lets them close, Atsumu's even breathing lulling him gently back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this, if you did any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated. Any kind words really help me along and I would love to know what you thought of the fic.
> 
> Anyway, I have more SakuAtsu fics in the works, hopefully, I'll actually be able to finish and publish them at some point, so stay tuned. Or don't, it's up to you. But, before I get too off track, thank you again for the read!


End file.
